S1E6 Escape the Forest
by S.Mackenzie
Summary: continuation from "Follow the Roots" The Baronici have a huge hidden civilisation hidden in the forest and the doctor and his team have to stop it and escape the forest... Please R&R or PM your comments


**Escape the Forest**

**Previously: The doctor and Sasha arrived on Planet 100. They entered the dark, dead forest of the planet and were sealed in by Judoon looking to disintegrate anyone who has killed. The doctor and Sasha got lost in the forest and met six people who had all lost people that mattered to them because of creatures called the Baronici. They had to follow the roots to escape the forest and then had to split up into groups to follow two different paths. One group the doctor, business woman Celia, business woman Ra and a young man Harold.  
>The other group Sasha, young man Chris, young girl Linda and snooty business man Eric.<br>The doctor and his group met a Judoon trooper and Sasha and her group came across a huge dip in the forest and had to cross a log to get across the dip and on the log they meet a Baronici...**

Sasha closed her eyes. The Baronici was standing there with his balloon head back. Chris opened and eye.  
>"Sasha" he whispered "Kick in front of you!"<br>Sasha didn't hesitate she kicked hard and the Baronici fell into the deep dip...  
>Sasha opened her eyes<br>"Oh my god!" she whispered "that was one of them?"  
>"Yes" said Eric without any effort "NOW GO!"<br>Sasha shuffled across the thick log and made it, followed by Chris and then Linda. Eric then made it across.  
>"See Eric" said Sasha "It's not that hard to trust!"<br>Eric just rolled his eyes.  
>Sasha and her team ran. They had survived this terrible trap in the dead, brown crunchy forest...<p>

The Judoon was still scanning the doctor.  
>"You are guilty" it said<br>"Yes" said the doctor "But I didn't kill anyone here!"  
>"Not the point" said the Judoon<br>Then Celia looked up  
>"Oh my god!" she whispered<br>It was Baronici, the tall dark slim figures, with black balloon heads.  
>A Baronici jumped out of the tree and popped its balloon head in front of the Judoon. The Judoon tried to shoot it but it got sucked into the Baronici head.<br>The doctor looked at it in disgust. He could see the Judoon inside the balloon tapping trying to get out. The doctor had learnt that these creatures look at you, scare you and suck you inside their head and imprison you there. Then when they pop their head for the next victim you die.  
>"Ha!" said the doctor in pure disgust "so this is how you kill!"<br>The Baronici turned around.  
>"YOU ARE THE DOCTOR" it said in a deep intelligent male human voice, like the beast from Krop Tor<br>"yes I am" said the doctor cheerfully "and you are a Baronici! I've never heard of you! But by the sounds of things you are pretty powerful and I should have heard of you!"  
>"You haven't heard of us" said the Baronici "because everyone we have met has died!"<br>"Then how come the Judoon have heard of you?" said the doctor trying to outsmart them "this clever planet has sent a distress signal!"  
>"That was the king" said Ra "his last act of faith! Rest his soul!"<br>"We have had humans betraying you all" said the Baronici "Because they surrendered! But we do not spare them!"  
>"Well then" said the doctor "I won't spare you!"<br>He ran, followed by Ra, Harold and Celia.

Sasha, Chris, Linda and Eric came to a cave in the forest.  
>"who lives in here?" whispered Linda<br>"Let's find out" said Sasha walking in followed by Chris and then Linda. Eric came in too.  
>The inside of the cave was dark. It was pitch black.<br>"Does anybody have a torch?" whispered Chris  
>Sasha got her phone out and it lit up the small cave to reveal 4 skeletons, with soldier armour on and there were four swords.<br>"Take one" whispered Sasha "we need to be armed"  
>Everyone picked up a sword carefully.<br>"Okay" said Sasha quietly "Out"  
>Everyone slowly exited the cave to be faced with a group of about 8 Baronici.<br>"Eight" said Sasha with a deep breath "That's two for each of us!"  
>Sasha swung her sword at the creatures. The creatures were doing karate swings and chops in mid air. Sasha just fought and struck them. It was a battle scene. Eric chickened out and stumbled away. Linda was actually quite brutal with the sword which surprised Chris and Sasha. She was letting out the rage in her. 'You scared me for months, killed my family and forced me into hiding! Now you will die and pay for what you did to me!' she thought to herself as she fought.<p>

The doctor and his group were still running. The doctor scanned upwards at the trees.  
>"They live in the trees!" said the doctor looking up "there must be a civilisation up there at least!"<br>The doctor pointed the sonic at tree to reveal a wooden walkway leading up into the tree tops and showing a wooden city that was now clearly visible to everyone. It was a city of tree houses.  
>"Okay" said the doctor "let's go up there!"<br>He started to walk up the walkway.

Sasha and her group had defeated all of the creatures. Eric had found his way up the walkway.  
>"Guys!" he shouted "I have found a walkway!"<br>"Thanks for helping us!" said Sasha  
>Eric rolled his eyes and from inside one of the tree houses crept out a Baronici.<br>"Eric!" shouted Sasha "Don't turn around!"  
>Eric started to shiver and tears started to come from his eyes.<br>"Help me!" he cried  
>Sasha walked up the walkway. She was breathing through her nose heavily. She had her sword at the ready.<br>The Baronici behind Eric popped its head but Eric wasn't looking.  
>Sasha crept up. She got her sword ready and swung. The Baronici collapsed dead. Then suddenly a Baronici jumped from the roof of a tree house right in front of Sasha with its balloon head on. Pop! It popped its head, Sasha closed her eyes and Eric grabbed the Baronici and jumped off the walkway holding onto it. they both fell to the ground dead...<br>Linda stared at them with wide eyes.  
>"Okay!" said Sasha "you can both come out now! Just have your swords ready!"<br>She looked down at Eric to give him a bit of respect. From zero to hero was Eric. 

The doctor and his group were now very high up in this city. It was made up of layers. They were at a huge tree house, more like a tree palace at the top of the city.  
>"Well" said the doctor with a deep whispery voice "this must be the boss!"<br>He walked forward into the palace and found himself in a room with beige wallpaper and a red carpet. It was like stepping into another world. He saw a golden throne with a big black pile on it. This big shrivelly pile had one yellow eye. It was the Emperor or King.  
>"Hello" announced the doctor "you must be the King or Emperor!"<br>The Emperor hissed. It didn't speak, just hissed. It was a piercing hiss. Almost like a squealy hiss.  
>"Okay" said the doctor "The Baronici have made their new home here and why?"<br>The creature hissed.  
>"So you were destroyed" said the doctor "by what?"<br>The creature hissed again.  
>"The Time War" said the doctor deeply. "But surely you can take an inhabited planet?"<br>The creature hissed.  
>"You like to kill" said the doctor angrily<br>He turned his back to the creature and stamped his foot and rubbed his face. He was extremely angry. He thought no planet deserved this  
>"right" said the doctor "You have made a huge mistake coming here! I have made these last brilliant people trust each other! And when people trust each other, they form and army! And an army of people is a very good army! Even if there is just 8 of them!"<br>The creature hissed, it sounded like laughing...  
>The doctor looked at the creature with dark eyes. The creature knew there and then it had made a mistake... that mistake was to make enemies with a time lord...<br>Sasha and her group came.  
>"Hello boys" she said "It's time for a fight"<br>She swung her sword and so did her group. So did the doctors group. The Judoon troopers came into the force field and joined in the fight. They knew now what the enemy was. There were blasts of red energy beaming everywhere, swords stabbing, troopers getting sucked into Baronici. The doctor was pointing the sonic and using energy from the room to kill the Baronici.  
>It was a tree house war.<p>

The doctor ran out of the palace followed by Sasha, Chris, Linda, Ra, Celia and Harold. They fought along the way down. They had 3 levels to go down. They were on level 3. Harold got grabbed by a Baronici.  
>"HAROLD!" shouted Ra<br>"Just go!" shouted Harold  
>They ran and Harold swung his sword but not before the Baronici popped its head.<p>

Level 2, Sasha, Ra and Chris all got separated from the others by a troop of Baronici. Sasha saw a rope leading from the walkway across to another walkway on a different tree.  
>"ACROSS THAT ROPE!" she shouted.<br>She shuffled along. Chris followed and so did Ra.  
>a group of 3 followed behind them. Sasha made it and so did Chris but Ra was struggling. A Baronici had her by the leg.<br>"PASS ME YOUR SWORD!" shouted Ra  
>Sasha gave Ra the sword and Ra sliced the rope in front of her sending her and the Baronici plunging to their deaths.<p>

The doctor, Celia and Linda were running down the stairs. They made it to level one and jumped onto the ground. They ran for the force field and made it safely out of the forest.  
>Sasha and Chris ran down more stairs. They fought off Baronici along the way. They then made it to the ground as the city exploded above them in a ball of flames.<br>They ran out of the force field and into the city. They ran through the torn, dead urban city and into the TARDIS just as a huge explosion wiped the whole area within the force field and the force field evaporated. The Judoon and Baronici were all dead. 

The TARDIS arrived on Sto.  
>"Perfect place!" said the doctor stepping out onto the street where there were floating building and cars. There were people everywhere.<br>Celia and Linda were amazed. Chris was too but he didn't want to stay there.  
>"oh my god!" laughed Celia<br>She hugged the doctor "Thank you so much!" she laughed "I have a new life!"  
>She ran off.<br>Linda looked ahead. She saw tonnes of girls dressed like her going into a building that said 'Xalchevan University of Sto'. She smiled and walked into the building. Then came back.  
>"Chris" she said "I know you're not staying"<br>"I know" said Chris quietly "But I'll come back and see you"  
>Linda smiled. "I'll never forget you" she said "always remember me"<br>"Of course!" said Chris he hugged her.  
>Linda walked away into her new life.<p>

Chris smiled and closed the doors.  
>He walked up the stairs of the TARDIS.<br>"And you" said the doctor "You go too!"  
>"No" said Chris "I want to stay here, with you two"<br>"but" whispered the doctor "why?"  
>"because" said Chris "That gave me a real taste for adventure and excitement! And I've always wanted to be a hero! And make Alek proud"<br>The doctor sighed  
>"Fine!" said the doctor "but you know the risks! I don't want you getting into danger!"<br>"It's fine" said Chris happily "this is what I want to do!"  
>He smiled at Sasha. Sasha smiled back.<br>"Are you ready?" said Sasha  
>"yeah" whispered Chris<br>The doctor smiled and flicked switches and dials of the TARDIS. It shook and shuddered and flew across time and space carrying the latest new passenger that was going to be brilliant.

The one thing the doctor didn't notice was Sashas' incredible fighting skills in battle and that the Baronici on planet 100 weren't the only ones out there... there were many many more... 


End file.
